


A Light Summer Breeze

by xfayfay72x



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, One Shot, ame isnt phased, garent enjoys fucking with pearl, pearl is an awkward lesbian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 14:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13719669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xfayfay72x/pseuds/xfayfay72x
Summary: Pearl asks Garnet about Amethyst, and what the future holds.





	A Light Summer Breeze

Pearl nervously crept into the burning room that held all of the bubbles gems. Sure enough, Garnet was there, holding one. She noticed Pearl’s presence and released it back into its spot. “Pearl,” She greeted. 

“Garnet, hello,” Pearl stumbled, awkwardly. She hadn’t even asked her anything yet and she already felt like coming here was a mistake. 

Garnet finally turned to face her with her usual unreadable expression. “What is it?” She asked. 

Pearl fidgeted with the bow tied around her waist, a usual nervous habit. “I, um, I was… I was going to ask you about… someone,” Pearl confessed. 

Garnet raised an eyebrow. She tried to look into the future, curiosity getting the better of her, but they were too many outcomes. “Alright, who is it?” She asked, crossing her arms. 

“I… Amethyst. It’s Amethyst,” Pearl said, flushing. 

Garnet smirked just the tiniest bit, but Pearl caught it and looked at the floor instead. “And what about Amethyst?” Garnet asked, though now she knew exactly where this was going. 

Pearl flushed again. “Do I really need to say it?” She asked. 

Garnet grinned. “Well, if I don’t know what your talking about, how will I help you?” She asked teasingly. 

Pearl rolled her eyes, glaring at her. “I like Amethyst.” She said.

Garnet smiled. “Ah, it appears you do,” She said. 

“Should I tell her? Does she like me back? What will she say if I tell her?” Pearl asked, the words tumbling out of her mouth before she had the chance to stop them. She fought the cyan blush that made its way to her cheeks. 

Garnet began, “Why are you asking me?” 

Pearl stared at her blankly. “Well, because, y’know,” She said, tapping at her head, “Future vision.” 

Garnet crossed her arms. “My future vision is not a toy, Pearl.” 

“I know, I know, I’m sorry,” Pearl said, “I just… I’m really not sure what to do,” She said, fidgeting again under her cold gaze. 

Garnet though for a moment. “You should tell her.” She concluded. 

“W- That’s it?” Pearl asked, shocked. 

Garnet shrugged and nodded. 

“B-But, does she like me as well?” Pearl questioned. 

Garnet shurgged again. “I’m telling you the most I can,” She said. 

Pearl nodded. She started to make her way out of the room but stopped. “Garnet?” She asked. 

“Mhm?” She asked. 

“H-how should I tell her?” She asked. 

Garnet sighed. “Pearl, there’s nothing–“ 

“No no, like, not future vision, just, advice,” Pearl said. Her words were starting to come out more jumbled as her nerves were starting to get the better of her. 

“Oh. Hm,” Garnet thought. “Do something sweet for her.” 

“Like what?” Pearl asked. 

“Pearl I can’t tell you everything,” Garnet sighed.

Pearl nodded. “I know,” She grumbled. 

Garnet sighed, and she defused into Ruby and Sapphire. Pearl looked at both of them with shock, but also interest. Ruby looked up at Pearl. “You just kinda…” She mumbled, before dramatically dipping Sapphire. They kissed and with a blinding light, Garnet appeared once more. 

“Just do something that she will appreciate. Think of things from Amethyst’s point of view.” Garnet said. 

Pearl thought for a moment. Suddenly an idea popped into her head. “Thanks Garnet.” She said. “I think I know what to do,” 

Garnet smiled as Pearl ran off. “Glad to help,” She mumbled to herself. 

***

Amethyst raised an eyebrow at the sight in front of her. On a blanket, Pearl sat under the shade of a tree with a basket sitting beside her. She smiled up at Amethyst and gently patted a spot next to her. Amethyst only crossed her arms. “What is this?” She asked. 

Pearl took a breath. Her plan was already falling apart. “I...um...it’s a picnic!” Pearl stuttered.

Amethyst nodded. “Yeah, I get that. But why?” She asked. 

“I just...wanted to do something nice for you,” Pearl said nervously, wringing her hands together. 

Amethyst nodded suspiciously but took Pearl’s offer, sitting down beside her. “What’s in the basket?” She asked. 

Pearl picked it up and set it in front of them. She opened it up to an assortment of food that Amethyst liked. 

“But you hate eating,” Amethyst countered. 

Pearl shrugged. “Maybe I’ll try a few things, but it’s mostly for you,” She said. 

Amethyst flushed ever so slightly. “Oh. Thanks, P.” 

Pearl nodded. Amethyst didn’t waste anytime, already digging into the food. She started with a sub sandwich. Pearl just watched her whilst her mind raced. They sat comfortably in silence, with only the ocean nearby making a faint sound of waves hitting rocks. But they were far enough away that it was peaceful and not overwhelming. 

The picnic was going well. Pearl apprehensively accepted some food that Amethyst offered her, which turned out to actually taste pretty good. They were talking and bonding without the stress that a normal gem mission often presented. Pearl sat up with her legs curled under her, while Amethyst was sprawled across the blanket with her head in Pearl’s lap. Pearl had begun to braid Ame’s hair and was fairly close to finishing it when she finally became suspicious. 

“So, what’s the real reason for all this?” She asked.

Pearl froze momentarily, before swiftly recovering and continuing her braiding. “I… uh... wanted us to bond more,” Pearl said. It was only half of the truth. Amethyst opened one eye and looked up at her with an unamused face. Pearl flushed. “Okay, okay, fine, you caught me,” She mumbled. 

Pearl finished Amethyst’s hair and she sat up, facing her. “Spill it, P.” Amethyst said. 

She took a breath, despite the fact that she didn't need it. “Amethyst, I like you,” Pearl said, blushing. Her heart raced as she waited for her response. 

Amethyst snorted, “You nerd.” Amethyst pulled her in for a kiss, smashing their lips together. They stayed connected for a moment before Amethyst pulled away to add, “I already knew that.” 

Pearl blushed again. “You did?” She asked, eyes widening. 

Amethyst chuckled. “Of course I did. You’re pretty transparent, P.” She said, smirking. 

Pearl rolled her eyes and smiled. “Well, I did all of this for you,” 

Amethyst flushed, flopping back down. “Thanks, Pearl. Love you too.” She said, closing her eyes.


End file.
